


Live Wires

by vulcansupernova



Series: Chemicals & Circuitry [2]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, BAMF Tony, F/F, F/M, Howard Stark's A+ Parenting, Implied/Referenced Character Death, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Mpreg, Pre-Serum Steve Rogers, Slavery, Tony Stark Does What He Wants, Tony Stark Feels
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-21
Updated: 2015-04-21
Packaged: 2018-03-14 00:56:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,993
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3402521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vulcansupernova/pseuds/vulcansupernova
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Life for Tony Stark has always been a complex game of chess, the man content with living in the shadow of his father Howard. Now that Tony has taken Steve as his bonded, the alpha is ready to change the game. While Tony struggles to step out of Howard's shadow, he also has to contend with the possibility of Steve's rejection. Will Tony be able to come into his own?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>This is the sequel to <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/3293063">Crossed Connections</a> . I would recommend reading Crossed Connections first or this won't make sense.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> A special thanks too everyone who commented and left kudo's. I would like to personally thank [ForgottenPrincess](http://archiveofourown.org/users/ForgottenPrincess/pseuds/ForgottenPrincess). Your comment helped to propel me over a bad bout of writers block. This installment was much longer than planned. There could possibly one more installment in this series muse permitting. I hope you all enjoy it. All mistakes are my own, this work is un'betaed

 

 

The ornate hallways of the mansion were always claustrophobic. Smoothing down the creases in his clothing Tony readied himself for the meeting with his father, the elder Stark unpleased with his son. The large oak door stood as a menacing omen to Tony as he knocked and waited to be granted entrance into his fathers study. “Come in!” Howard called, swallowing down his anxiety Tony readied himself for the meeting. The door gave with ease and granted the young Stark entrance all too willingly. Bookcases lined the walls and in front of Tony sat a large oak desk behind it the famed industrialist. Tony moved to settle himself in the leather wing tip chairs in front the desk, the urge to fidget nervously overwhelming.  “Well I haven’t got all day!” Howard barked his eyes tired and haggard despite the fact it was still early in the morning. Taking a deep breath Tony thought back to the quiet morning and the delightful warmth of Steve at his side. The thought lit a fire in Tony’s gut, the alpha longing to make things right for the servant.

 

“I have bonded, and I am ready to ascend in the company.” Tony offered curtly. Howard’s eyes moved over Tony appraisingly. Howard huffed out a sigh the man rubbing the bridge of his nose in frustration. “Tony you are aware that you haven’t even started the proper channels to make sure the bride is approved by the board of shareholders and myself,” Howard offered his face carefully blank. Tony hid his personal wince, the young Stark knowing those processes were a sham. Tony couldn’t help but think back to all the debut parties his father forced him to attend. The young alpha having no interest in the primadonnas his father insisted on subjecting him too. “Look you and I both know that’s a waste of your time,” Tony held his voice firm his eyes never leaving Howard’s. Tony knew he was playing with fire, dealing with his father always like a complex poker match. “Who is it, I smell the bitch all over you,” Howard offered callously, those words making Tony simmer with anger. “Steve.” Tony offered the silence that followed crushing.

 

“YOU DID WHAT?” Howard bellowed Tony knowing this was what he expected to happen. “I refuse to grant you access to the company if you take him as your bride, and I will personally disown you if you think I am going to let a house hand become part of the family” Howard spoke fiercely the man set in his words. “Then disown me! I can’t take it back now, and I never would even if I could!” Tony shouted back, the younger Stark ready to elope with the servant, Howard separating the pair since they were young. Howard chuckled his smile grim and twisted, “You think I am going to allow you to stay here and see your little slave bitch?” Howard asked smugly. The room seemed to get smaller, the air hot and tight with tension as Tony contemplated showing his hand. Howard’s eyes followed Tony as he rose from the leather chair. “You won’t have too.” Tony finished the door to Howard’s study slamming shut as he left.

 

Tony made sure the door to the study was shut tight before walking off quickly. The alpha was on autopilot as he moved back to his room. The door to the room was open, the sheets changed and Steve’s smell seemingly gone. Tony growled in frustration as he slammed the door. Tony’s mind raced knowing today would be the day all his hard work for the passed ten years would be pushed out into the open. The alpha had hoped that it wouldn’t come to this, but Howard’s demands where legally airtight. Tony spent years with lawyers trying to find a way to inherit the company with out marriage and the production of an heir. Even though Tony knew in his heart this was the only way. Tony packed his bags while he pulled out his Starkphone, the product only one of the many things Tony’s start up company produced for civilian consumption. The speed dial put Tony directly in touch with Stark Resilient’s chief executive officer, Pepper Pots. “Pep, we are taking the company public,” Tony’s lone sentence notifying Pepper of much more than just the expansion of the company. “Tony, I am sorry- I know how much this means to you,” Pepper offered softly. Tony always stuck on how much he didn’t deserve her support and friendship. The red head a fiercely loyal friend and instrumental part of Tony’s life. “Don’t worry Pep, I have plans for the future this is nothing in comparison,” Tony offered resolutely. The genius let the future plans in his head bloom as he continued to pack. Pepper’s final words leaving Tony with the promise of a new future.

 

_“ I’ll send the jet for you, the Malibu home was finished yesterday and is ready for you, I look forward to having you back on the west coast Mr. Stark”_

_“I look forward to working with you again Miss Potts.”_

 

When Tony ended the call the alpha couldn’t help but take a sigh of relief. The double life Tony lived drove him ragged, the alpha working full time in research and development for Stark Industries, and building a new company from the group up seemed to take over his life. Tony’s clothes filled all of three bags, the alpha knowing now he would have to convince Steve to elope. The room seemed to get smaller as Tony paced its length. How could Steve want him? Tony deflowered the poor servant, Steve dishonorable in societies tight social standard now. As he sat on his bed for one last time Tony felt the shame rise in him. He didn’t even have a collar to propose to Steve with. The alpha regretted his lack of planning, Tony knowing deep down he potentially ruined Steve’s life. The sigh that escaped Tony’s mouth was filled with frustration the alpha considering leaving the slave to find some one better, someone less impulsive and absent-minded. “Tony,” the soft sound of his name distracting the alpha from his bitter thoughts. The door was opened slightly, Tony taking in the rare sight of his petite mother. “Hey Mom,” Tony offered dully the man not wanting to see the ghost of his mother. Maria Stark once a vibrant and vivacious person was just a shadow of her former self. She was just another thing in this world Howard Stark managed to ruin. Maria walked into the room and sat beside Tony, her arm gently wrapping around Tony’s shoulders. Tony went stiff, knowing something had gotten into his mother, displays of affection always forbidden in the Stark home. “ My bambino, all grown up.” Maria’s eyes misted as she looked at Tony affectionately. Tony stood silent the color draining from his face some. “ I have something for you Tony.” Maria spoke as she pulled out a velvet box from her pocket. Opening the top gently Mrs. Stark presented Tony with a glimmering piece of jewelry. “ I have many nice collars, and I think its time this one goes to someone who will wear it with more pride than I,” Maria offered softly. Tony took in the signature collar. The simple piece of jewelry was an heirloom, the elegant gold choker glimmering with champagne diamonds and rubies. Tony knew this collar was the legacy of Stark omegas, the choker alone a sign of the power of the wealthy family. “ I have had it sized to fit Steve,” Maria’s voice was warm and loving. Tony looked at his mother in disbelief. “ Sarah and I knew ever since she had Steve that you two would wind up together. Your father never wanted to accept that Sarah and Steve where a part of this family.” Maria’s face darkened and tony couldn’t mistake the anger that seemed to turn his mothers features to cold stone. Silence enveloped the pair for a moment. Tony recalling Sarah the head house keeper. The woman was a mother to both Tony and Steve her nurturing smiles and tough demeanor providing a refuge from Howard’s anger and bitterness. The loss of Sarah shook everyone deeply. Tony would never forget the shouting match Maria had with Howard over providing Sarah with a funeral worthy of a Stark. That occasion being the only time Tony saw his mother stand up too his father. Maria shifted, Tony noticing her intense gaze on him. “ Be good to him Tony, I am so proud of you my little bambino.” Tony’s eyes watered as Maria pulled Tony into an awkward hug.

 

The moment could never last long enough. When Maria pulled away Tony could see his mother’s regrets. The women clearly hoping to make amends with her past by helping Tony create his future. “He is in the kitchen Tony.” Maria’s parting words putting the itch of action under Tony’s skin. Mrs. Stark left quietly, an ember of hope growing within Tony. A renewed sense of purpose blossomed within the alpha as he took his bags. Looking back over his room, Tony couldn’t help but feel pride. The man ready to step out of Howard’s shadow for good.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the wait on this one. The muse was scarce this time around. I do have a potential plot for this story, however, whether or not the muse or my schedule permits me to write is a different story. This chapter should tie up most the loose ends. Enjoy. All mistakes are my own as always.

The sweet smell of lunch wafted through the kitchen as Steve worked to prepare the Stark’s usual spread. The large chef’s suit was filled with the latest and greatest appliances; even though Mrs. Stark didn’t cook like a traditional omega. Steve was dwarfed by the large space, but that didn’t keep the omega from having command of the kitchen and all the utensils in it. The menial task of cooking provided a great distraction to the small maid, even though Steve fought his urge to provide and please his newly bonded. Steve sat at the table to begin chopping fresh vegetables for the stir-fry that was Tony’s favorite. Each pass of the knife sent the maid deeper into his thoughts. Every moment of the day now was encompassed by the alpha. Steve fought with all his might to ignore the dull burn of his incomplete heat. Each thought that passed through Steve’s mind revolved around what loomed ahead for their mistaken bond. Deep inside Steve knew Howard would force Tony to move on. Their pairing would force Tony to give up his rightful spot as the Stark heir. It was no secret to the ever-present house staff that Howard was trying to legally force his son’s hand. No one could ignore the screaming matches Howard and Tony would get into over the conditions of Tony actually becoming part of the executive board of Stark Industries.

 Tony stood at the door to the kitchen observing the omega. The deep lines set on Steve’s face highlighted the worry that was clearly on his mind. A whole short life of servitude had managed to shape Steve’s body. While Tony was concerned for Steve’s frail body he could never deny the fire that lived in the omega. Despite his role as nothing more than a house hand Steve was vocal to a fault. Never had Steve’s servitude silenced him. Tony could recall the countless times Steve spoke out to Howard telling the man how wrong he was for his treatment of the Stark family. The alpha could never forget the reprimanding Steve endured, but still the omega chooses to speak out despite the all the consequences he faced. Engrossed in his tasks Steve failed to notice his observer. Tony could immediately tell he had handled the blond too roughly. Tony had not seen that amount of worry on Steve’s face since Sarah fell ill, the young blond too prideful to ask the Starks to provide Sarah with medical care. The pensive look on Steve’s face spoke volumes to Tony. The alpha knew Steve didn’t expect to be taken as his wife. Steve was much to good to think of trying to give Tony an ultimatum. The alpha knew Steve would never force him to give up his rightful place as heir. The omega would rather suffer in silence than hinder Tony’s rise to the top. The alpha stepped forward hoping the noise would pull Steve from his thoughts, the alpha unsure how to start the conversation.

 

Steve looked up and locked eyes with his alpha.

 

“Do you need something sir?” Steve asked promptly looking back to the food before him. The omega quickly moved from his seat to the stove to drop the fresh ingredients into a pan for sautéing. Steve focused on the pan of vegetables nervously. Silence hung in the air as the omega fought his body’s natural pull to Tony. The spacious kitchen suddenly seemed very small with the apprehension that filled it. Steve moved about continuing to prepare food as he waited for Tony to respond. The purple love marks that peaked up over Steve’s collar made the maid very self-conscious. “ Look at me Steve,” the words were soft as they left Tony’s mouth. The sentence was a plea. Tony was desperate to see he didn’t hurt Steve. The maid paused over the stove, Steve contemplating fleeing the situation. Tony watched Steve’s about face, his jaw set and his eyes gleaming with a mix of emotion. This was a challenge to Steve’s dignity and pride. Sarah taught Steve to serve with dignity and to never let personal issues interfere with his duty. Tony’s stomach dropped as all the possible scenarios played out in his head. “Yes sir,” Steve offered the blond watching and waiting a sinking feeling in his stomach.  Tony’s eyes roved over Steve with concern. “I know that was a mistake sir you don’t have to placate me with pleasantries,” Steve’s offered his voice jagged with all the emotions that the bond brought. The alpha suppressed a physical wince. How could Steve think of their coupling as just a mistake? The brunette let the panic spreading through his body fuel his actions, the man desperate to make the situation right. Tony lurched forward and took Steve into his arms panic written all over Tony’s face. “God no. That was not a mistake Steve. I have wanted you since you presented- I- I just know I did things wrong and I am sure you can’t stand me but I have to try to make things right.” Tony paused his words long winded and his eyes searching. Nervous energy seemed to radiate off the alpha as he worked to gather the courage to spit out the words. Tony watched as Steve’s face shifted a flush moving over his features now. “You don’t have to do this out of guilt, I understand that you bonding me was my fault, and I am also aware of the class difference between us. It isn’t proper for us to be together,” Steve offered firmly his face void of emotion now. “ God Steve are you that dense? This isn’t guilt and this isn’t pity. I love you; I have loved you since you stood up to Howard when we were kids.” The alpha’s heart beat erratically as time seemed to slow down. Tony pulled back and began to lower himself on to one knee. Steve stepped back the counter preventing him from moving much further away from Tony. “I would give up everything to have you Steve, please do me the honor.” Tony’s words echoed through out the kitchen.

 

The pair sat in silence for a few minutes as Tony presented the collar in the box. Steve took in the glimmering piece of jewelry that sat on the velvet cushion. The murmurs that came from the door pulled the pair from their moment. Both Steve and Tony looked to the entrance to see a small horde of servants and Maria. All the spectators’ smiles helped to ease the tension. Steve finally turned back to Tony his face blanched of color. “But you would give up everything, you can’t do that Tony, that’s your legacy,” Steve’s words were resolute and his face panicked. “I will not let you loose everything over my honor,” Steve added the determined glint making its way back into Steve’s face. “You are more important than anything I could ever inherit Steve.” Tony paused the man quickly adding, “ I don’t want the misery that comes with Howard’s legacy.” The blond could only nod as he found himself at a loss for words. Tony gently placed the choker around Steve’s neck. The whole room stopped to admire the way the gleaming stones extenuated Steve’s neck. Steve’s voice broke the moment a thought hitting him like a train. The sudden thought struck Steve, the omega knowing Howard would kick them out, or worse have Steve executed or sold back into the slave trade. “Tony where are we going to go? You know your father won’t stand for this,” the panic clear in Steve’s face and voice. Tony shook his head a soft smile on his lips. “Go pack your things, then meet me in the foyer. We are out of here.” Tony’s words were just as playful as his smirk. The display sent a thrill up Steve’s spine. The blond forced himself to breath deep as he moved forward and took Tony’s lips. The omega fought to put aside his own worry and trust Tony’s plan. “Alright” Steve offered shyly. The omega pushed himself away from his new fiancé and out of the kitchen. Both Steve and Tony riding an endorphin high.

 

The alpha watched as Steve walked from the kitchen quickly. The spectators broke themselves up; everyone returning back to their daily activities. Tony sat down to breath, a giddy smirk hanging on his lips. Never had he thought this would be his future. A noise suddenly caught Tony’s attention. “Boss would you like me to load the car,” Happy’s voice was playful his happiness for his friend truly evident on his face. Tony smiled and nodded the man joining the chauffer. 

**Author's Note:**

> Here is my Tumblr should you wish to chat


End file.
